Matchmakers R Us
by Julianna
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Parvati and Lavender are trying to pair Hermione up with a certain someone... but something goes wrong...
1. Valentines

Hermione woke up to the sound of Parvati's watch alarm, sun shinging brightly on her face. Lavender Brown rolled over and groaned, looking at her calendar. "Oh guess what, girls? It's Valentines Day!" Hermione half laughed, half groaned and got out of bed. "Wait, Hermione, come back! Aren't you going to help us make valentines? Don't you have a special someone?" Parvati called after her retreating back. Hermione sighed, turned around and walked back into the room. "Parvati, what exactly was that supposed to mean?" But she had a feeling that she already half knew. "Ron, of course, darling!" Parvati exclaimed placing an arm around her shoulders. "We all know you like him, and he's obviously nuts about you!" Hermione groaned and sank into the bed, which was hard to do, considering Parvati had her death grip on her. "You guys..." She started but Lavender hushed her. "It's okay, dear. We can be your matchmakers for today! Come now, let's fix that hair!"  
  
An hour later, Hermione walked out of the common room, looking fit to kill. Part of her hair was pulled back and curled. Parvati had used some kind of charm in her hair to make it sparkle and summoned up a killer outfit. Hermione had protested but they had laughed and continued on. Dreading the walk into the Great Hall, Hermione milled around outside for a bit. Bad idea, she thought, as she heard those two familiar voices coming around the corner. It was too late to hide.  
  
"Hermione!" Came both voices at once. Both boys were looking at her in awe. "Oh...hi Harry... Ron." She nodded to both of them, in a slightly higher voice than her own. "What..." Harry started, but Ron silenced him. Walking up to her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and grinned. "You look beautiful, Hermione." Hermione felt herself go red and tried to turn her head away, and when she did, she caught sight of Lavender and Parvati giving her a thumbs up from behind the corner. She was about to say something, but Ron cut her off and said, "Let's all go down to the lake, there's no classes today!" Ooh, Hermione thought, I could kill those two. But she couldn't help herself from grinning.  
  
With Harry and Ron on either side of her, Hermione couldn't help but feel nervous. The walk down to the lake was mostly silent, not like their usual talk. 'Oh, I've ruined it! I should never try and mix friendship with love.' Hermione mentally slapped herself. She wanted to stalk back up to the castle and give Parvati and Lavender a piece of her mind, but thought better of it. The short skirt was making it hard to walk and the tank top wasn't making it any better. She would have to get those two back, she decided, but with what? Harry cleared his throat and Hermione looked up at him. "So..." Ron began to speak, but Harry quickly mumbled, "Forgot something up at the castle, you two can... talk." And hurried off. 'Oh no, have I scared him off?' Hermione pondered, but Ron interrupted her thoughts. "It's an...er- lovely day." He said, which really didn't help much at all. They sat together in silence, more miserable than happy.  
  
"Ron? Do you wanna go visit Hagrid?" She asked.  
  
"To tell you the truth...no."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I need to tell you something, Hermione."  
  
'Oh great, here it comes.' but aloud she said, "Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"What? Is something wrong with him?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"RON! Tell me!"  
  
But it was too late. Harry was back, and Hermione noticed that this time, he gave Ron a meaningful look and Ron shrugged. Hermione was suddenly furious. "What are you two going on about? We are BEST friends, we are supposed to tell each other EVERYTHING!" She shouted, but didn't wait for a reply. The nerve!  
  
Mad as she was, she couldn't help but wonder what it was that they were talking about...  
  
More coming, don't worry! 


	2. Sadness

I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through  
  
It isn't love it's robbery  
  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
Seen a lot of broken hearts go sailing by  
  
Phantom ships, lost at sea  
  
Well one of them is mine  
  
Raising my glass I sing a toast to the midnight sky  
  
I wonder why the stars don't seem to guide me  
  
"Ghost of You and Me." By BBMAK  
  
Note: If you try to imagine Ron as Rupert Grint it's really quite cute!!  
  
Hermione sat, depressed in the dark common room. It was empty, as everyone had left for bed almost 2 hours ago. Hermione stared at the dancing flames in the fire, mad and confused at the same time. Harry and Ron were continually toying with her feelings like she wasn't even a human. It made her want to kick something- anything.  
  
The door to the common room creaked open and she knew almost instantly that it was Ron. Getting up to go, she felt Ron grab hold of her shoulder. Trying to free herself, Hermione reacted by slapping his hand.  
  
Ron backed away, looking hurt. "Ow, Hermione. What was that for?"  
  
Hermione didn't know what happened, but all of a sudden she just burst, "Damn you, Ron! What do you think your trying to pull?? You and Harry are s- so STUPID! It's like I don't even have feelings! All your silly little secrets and keeping me out of things, I hate it! Stop trying to play games with me, I don't want to be a part of your 'fun'!" She screamed, not caring if the whole Gryffindor house awoke. Suddenly her heart dropped and she twisted her head away, sick with shame, not wanting to look at him. Willing him to go away, to leave her alone.  
  
But he didn't go. They stood there for the longest 5 minutes Hermione had ever felt. "W-well, ok, Hermione. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I had no idea-" He trailed off. Hermione noticed he held a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "These are for you- Happy Valentines Day."  
  
After she was sure he was gone, Hermione picked up the flowers, staring at them for a moment. Then she collapsed on the floor, sobbing. "Why me-?" She whispered into the darkness. "Why?"  
  
The darkness enveloped her, and she felt something that she was sure that she had never experienced before; love...  
  
But who did her heart belong to? When she felt that she didn't have any more tears left in her body she staggered up to her dorm room and collapsed on the bed.  
  
  
  
**Sorry for this short little depressing chapter. I have major writer's block... and I NEED YOUR REVIEWS!!** 


End file.
